1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, data processing method, data processing system, program, and storage medium for example for outputting a plurality of picture data forming reproduced data to a reproduction apparatus for reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a system which outputs reproduced data comprised of a plurality of picture data encoded by the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) scheme from a computer (data processing apparatus) to a reproduction apparatus for reproduction (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-215185). In a general system, for example when the reproduction apparatus performs 1× speed reproduction, the data processing apparatus outputs the reproduced data required for 1× speed reproduction. Further, for example, when the reproduction apparatus performs 3× speed reproduction, even when the reproduction rate is slower than the data transfer rate to the reproduction apparatus, the data processing apparatus outputs only the data required for the 3× speed reproduction in the reproduced data to the reproduction apparatus.
However, for example, when slowing from 3× speed reproduction to 1× speed reproduction, the reproduction apparatus obtains the amount of data required for the 3× speed reproduction, but does not obtain the data required for 1× speed reproduction, so it is necessary to again transfer the data required for 1× speed reproduction from the data processing apparatus to the reproduction apparatus and therefore instantaneous slow motion reproduction is difficult. That is, there is the disadvantage of a poor response in slow motion reproduction.